It Started at a Wedding
by Rosalita Sparks
Summary: Darien’s best friend is getting married, and on his wedding day he finally sees his best friend’s baby sister after nearly 10 years...and sparks fly. The only problem is : she’s only 15 years old!
1. Prologue

It Started at a Wedding

By **R**osalita **S**parks

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Darien, I'm so glad you're my best man! I don't think I would be able to do this without you backing me up." A young man said to his best friend.

"Andrew! Of course I'm your best man. Who else would it be? We've been best friend's for what…10 years? I'll be damned, 10 fucking year's ha-ha!!" Darien started to laugh.

"So your baby sister is the maid of honor uh? Is she old enough, you should have made her as the flower girl..." He said.

Andrew just laughed at his ebony haired friend's reaction. "Well yeah she's not old enough to sign the legal papers, but she's definitely too old to play the flower girl.

"What…isn't she like 5." Darien thought.

"Wow…has it been that long since you last seen Serena?" Andrew asked in shock.

"Alright gentleman it's time for Mister Harper to walk down the isle. Where are your parents? The other grooms man?" The wedding planner said in panic.

"Don't worry, Andrew's parents are talking to the bride's parents and the other grooms men are outside with some of the bride's maids." He explained calmly.

The wedding planner took a deep breath. "Thank you." And then she walked out of the room.

Andrew and Darien took their positions as the other grooms man ran into theirs. "Oh Andrew, we are so proud of you! Rita is a lovely woman. I just wish Serena will find a nice young man, someone like Darien!" Andrew's mother said winking at Darien.

Darien laughed as Andrew's parents took their positions.

Soft music started to play as Andrew and his groom's man walked down the isle. He was surprisingly not nervous at all. He loved Rita; she was beautiful smart and had one of the biggest hearts in the world.

All of a sudden he noticed the music stopped and then the wedding march started playing. He looked at Rita's eyes and then the last thing he remembered was the kiss.

Darien looked at the brides maids and couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful blonde one. She looked sexy and mysterious. She has crystal blue eyes, and an amazing body. Something about her made him go crazy and made him want to dip her in chocolate and lick it all off.

Serena looked around and noticed her boyfriend was starring her down and she felt his eyes burn her, but brushed it off.

Andrew and Rita walked back on the isle and left to go take pictures at Andrew and Serena's estate.

Everything was so beautiful and elegant.

"Okay I want a picture with the maid of honor and the best man." The photographer insisted.

Serena and Darien both walked up. "Wow Darien, you haven't changed a bit." She said looking into his deep blue eyes. He was so dark and mysterious, definitely not the type Serena usually goes for.

"Do I know you?" He asked has the photographer toke pictures.

"Are you Serious?" She asked with confusion.

"Alright that's wonderful. How about one with…"

"Can I have one with my brother?" Serena asked.

"That would be perfect!" The photographer agreed.

Darien looked around with confusion and then watched Andrew stand beside the maid of honor. "I'LL BE DAMNED!" Darien screamed out, finally realizing he was pretty much drooling over his best friend's baby sister.

Everyone looked at Darien with eyed eyes.

"Sorry…" He said.

* * *

"What took you so long?" A young guy asked his girl friend.

"Calm down Georgie…it's my brother's wedding…thus it's all family. There's no way I can hook up with any one. Geeezzz, you really have to start trusting me." Serena snapped.

Georgie freaked out and grabbed Serena's wrist. "Listen you blonde slut, you will NEVER speak to me that way. Do I make myself clear?" He said with pure anger.

Serena was in total shock. She has never seen Georgie Diamond that angry before. So she slowly nodded and stayed quiet.

Georgie took her hand and led her to his table with all of her friends and their boyfriends.

"You look beautiful Rena!" Mina said to her best friend.

"Thanks Mina, so do you. You all do!" She said to all her friends.

* * *

"What the fuck Andrew…since when has Serena been…you know...I thought she was like 5!" He said to his newly married best friend.

Andrew laughed. "Darien calm down, every since you had your own place, you just never come over any more. We always ended up at your place. She's 15 now…so don't you even dare. You might be my best friend, but she's my baby sister." He said with his bug brother tone.

Darien laughed. "Come on now…like I could be into your 15 year old baby sister. I'm just shocked she grew up." He said. 'Shocked she grew up to be one super fucking hot babe' He secretly thought. 'Calm down Dare she's only 15.'

"You damn right, I have enough problems with her as it is with that mister money bags Georgie Diamond." He said as he walked away to greet his guests.

"Darien darling." A beautiful red head came up to Darien.

"Czarina! Baby, you look fucking hot!" He said to him Russian girlfriend.

She stepped and twirled around to show off her body. "Thank you baby, but I already knew that." She said with her Russian accident.

Darien grabbed her hand and walked to their table. 'God…after seeing Serena, Czarina is nothing compared to her.' He thought.

* * *

As the night went on Serena and her friends found themselves very drunk, with the permission of her parents of course. It was her brother's wedding after all.

"Uh Serena, I hope you understand but I have to go…Do you have a ride home?" Georgie asked her.

"That's okay honey. I'll find a way. My parent's are going to a different hotel room tonight, but I'll find a way. I'm getting tired any way so I'll be leaving soon." She lied. But she knew if she wanted to stay a lot longer he would be pissed.

Georgie smiled. "That's my girl!" And then he left.

Serena hit it up on the dance floor one more time and then noticed Darien looking very bored. "Sorry girls but I'll be right back!"

"Alright girl we'll be right here" Lita said out loud, as the drunken teenagers all laughed.

Serena giggled her way to Darien. "So…do you remember who I am yet…or are you just that dumb?" She asked.

Darien smiled. "Sorry about that Serena…it's just the last time I seen you…you where like 5 or something."

"That's alright. I understand. Where's that Russian model of yours?" She asked.

"Probably in the bathroom, she's been there all night." He rolled his eyes.

Serena laughed. "One of those…"

Darien nodded. "Hey…do you want to dance?" He asked her.

Serena nodded.

Darien took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "You look very beautiful tonight, Serena." He whispered in her ear as they slow danced.

"Thank you, you look very handsome tonight, Darien." She said repeating his tone of voice.

Darien laughed.

"Hey Darien…can you drive me home tonight. My boyfriend ditched me, and my parent's are going to this resort thingy after the dance." She asked as innocently as possible.

"I'd love to." He said as he spun her around.

Serena giggled. "Thanks, I'm so tired…do you mind if we leave now?"

Darien nodded. "So you want to get Czarina out of the ladies room?"

"Sure thing….umm how do you say her name again?" She asked.

Darien laughed. "Cuzzz-ah-ree-nah, Czarina.

Serena tried. "Czarina?"

"Yeah" Darien laughed.

* * *

"Darien darling…can you drop me off first? I'm so tired." Czarina asked.

"Sure baby, no problem. That way there I don't have to back track." Darien said. 'More time alone with Serena…perfect!'

Serena sat in the back seat and couldn't help but think naughty thoughts. Something about Darien made her want to…explore his body. He was gorgeous, and the fact he was off limits made her want him even more.

"Ahh there's my beautiful apartment!" Czarina said. "Thank you baby, for a wonderful evening." She kissed him at that and left.

Serena hoped in the front seat as Darien drove away.

"I've never been so drunk in my life before…I just wanna dance, and I wanna touch…" She said with excitement.

"Touch?" He said nervously.

"Yeah…you know like…touch." She said rubbing her breasts.

"OK your home." Darien said feeling hot. He was starting to get hard and she probably had no idea.

"Darien…I seen you checking me out all night, don't even lie." She said leaning in towards him.

"Serena…your 15…I'm…" He started.

"24…yeah, yeah…that doesn't mean anything…I want you to spend the night with me." She said aggressively.

"Serena…if we get caught…I'm so busted. Andrew will beat me up…your parents could put me in jail." He said wishing it wasn't true.

"So you ARE into me" She pointed out.

"Ok..Listen, you are HOT okay, you're amazingly beautiful…but…" He was caught off guard by her lips slamming into him.

They kissed what seemed to be minutes. It was so hard to concentrate he couldn't even think any more.

Serena stopped the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Do you want me now?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"My place instead?" He asked.

Serena nodded as they drove away.

* * *

Clothes went flying every where as soon as they entered his apartment. He didn't even care any more. He wanted her, and he wanted her bad. He laid her down on his bed and took a moment to look at her. Her long blonde hair was just all over the place, and her lips swollen from his kisses. Her skin looked so soft; he just went and gave her more kisses on her nearly naked body.

Serena slowly removed her bra and then worked her way towards his boxers.

The moment she seen his package she was shocked. So big and thick…how in the world would that fit in her virgin body?

Serena knew what she had to do; she got up and pushed Darien on the bed and she started to touch him the way he wanted to be touched.

Darien couldn't believe a 15 year old was doing this great…he couldn't believe she was experienced….

Darien took over and took Serena's hands with one hand and put them on top of her head and he put 1 finger in out of her slowly at first then putting in two and thrusting them in and out more quickly.

Her moans took over the room and it made him even crazier.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She nodded and he took off her black thong.

'This is it Serena…' She thought to herself.

Darien went in, when he finally realized she was a virgin after all. This made him go crazy. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Keep going your done great" She honestly said.

Darien kept going, slow…but eventually went faster and faster until she finished.

They where both panting for air. "Boy that's exhausting, but wonderful." She said between deep breathes.

Darien nodded. "Serena, why me?" He asked with curiosity.

Serena smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I don't know…to be honest, I'm usually never like this, but there's something about you." She said.

"You do know we can NEVER tell any one about this right…" He said.

"I know!" She smiled and then closed her eyes.

"You look even more beautiful with out your clothes on." He said looking at her naked body.

Serena's eyes flung open and covered herself with the blanket.

"Shhhh it's bedtime." She said and fell asleep.

Darien looked at her doze off and realized he was already having intense feelings for her, and it was scaring him.

* * *

**AN:** So? What do you think so far? Hope you like it…I know there's a BIG age difference, but I wanted it dangerous. So please review and let me know!

PS: I do not own Sailor Moon!

Thank you, and hopefully more to come!

xox **R**osalita **S**parks


	2. Chapter 1

Andrew – 24 : Best Friends with Darien

It Started at a Wedding

By **R**osalita **S**parks

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Everything was quiet and serene. The sun was coming up and the light was shining through the window. Darien's eyes slowly opened and watched Serena sleep. She was beautiful…and when she slept, she looked so innocent.

"RINGGG RINGG" He heard his cell phone go off. He tried to act quickly because the last thing he wanted was to wake her up.

"Hello?" Darien said in a whisper as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Darien…I need a favor from you. I've been trying to get a hold of Serena all morning and nothing! If she went to that fucking punk's house I'm going to haunt him down." Darien listened as his best friend ranted.

Darien took a peek in his room and noticed Serena wasn't there any more.

"I took her home last night, don't worry she's home." Darien said searching the apartment.

"What? I thought Georgie was taking Serena home…?" He asked with confusion.

"Uh...yeah for some reason he bailed. Listen I'll go over to the estate, and I'll get Serena to call you." He insisted, while trying to get rid of Andrew.

"Oh…okay, thanks dude." Andrew said.

"Okay bye!" Darien said and hung up the phone.

Darien looked side to side, and still no Serena.

"BOO" Serena screamed out from behind him.

"Hey...I've been looking for you." He said.

"I noticed…I figured it would be less awkward if you weren't looking at me while you where talking to my brother." She simply stated.

"Ahhh, makes sense"

Serena nodded. "Sooooo……."

"Listen…Serena…."He started saying.

Serena just slammed her lips on his to make him shut up. "Listen Darien…I like you, you like me. Yes we had sex last night…so what. No; I won't say a word to ANY ONE about this and neither will you, but I would like to do this again…if you're up to it." She bluntly said.

Darien laughed. "Wow…alright listen…you're right. I do like you. I like you a lot, but Andrew is my best friend and I should of NEVER of taken advantage of you." He said looking down to the ground.

"Ok…that's fine. I understand." She smiled and went back to his room. 'It's not over…' She secretly thought.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast, and then I'll drive you home and you have to call Andrew." He ordered.

Serena nodded as she put her clothes back on.

* * *

Serena went for her morning run when she noticed her friends hanging out at the park.

"Hey guy's! What are you talking about?" Serena said as she panted from exhaustion.

"The wedding was beautiful Serena. Now you can officially say you have a sister in law!" Serena's friend Amy stated.

"Yeah she's great" Serena smiled as she sat down on the bench.

"Oh yeah…so great!" Mina said sarcastically.

"Mina…You're way too young for Andrew, so give it up!" Rayed freaked out.

"Okay, Okay!! Girls stop it! Raye, when you're in love, age doesn't matter, but Mina Andrew is married now, so you have to let it go." Serena said.

The girls nodded. "Okay Rena…tell us. Why did Georgie Diamond leave you last night? What was up with that?" Lita asked.

"I have no idea; I don't even care any more. I'm thinking about breaking up with him." Serena said.

"But Serena….he's the most popular guy in our entire school. You dumb him, and he'll ruin you. Just look at what he did to Emerald! They where together for what…2 years, and he dumped her because she wouldn't have sex with him, and now she's the biggest loser." Raye said telling Serena all the facts of Georgie's past.

"Well I've been with Georgie for a while now and I haven't slept with him yet..." Serena started.

"Serena, you know it's just a matter of time. You wanted to be with Georgie, so now you have to stay with him." Raye pointed out.

"Come on…Emerald probably just ended up breaking his heart. Of course he's gunna want to ruin her, but if I do it nicely…" Serena started up again

"What he's going to be fine with it?" Lita asked. "We all know what Georgie wants, Georgie gets, and he wants you."

Serena looked down…"We have to figure out how to get me out of this Georgie web."

"Couldn't of said it better myself" Mina responded.

* * *

Darien looked around his apartment, and tried to find something to do. He was so bored, and usually, this was the time of day he usually called up Andrew. He had no idea how he can look at him in the eye after what he did with Andrew's little sister. 'Beautiful, little sister.' He thought to himself.

"RINGGG RINGG" he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Darien, darling. I was wondering if I can see you tonight." He heard his Russian girlfriend ask.

'Oh crap…I completely forgot about Czarina.'

"What do you have planed?" He asked her.

"I was thinking about having dinner at my place, and then dessert at your place." She said seductively.

"Uh…listen Czarina, I've been thinking…" Darien started saying.

"Ok…I'm going to stop you right there. I'm a famous model from Russia and you want to break up with me?" She confusingly asked.

"Czarina, trust me it's not you, it's just ever since Andrew got married, it made me realize I want that to, and you even told me you never wanted to get married…can we still be friends?" He asked sincerely.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, really."

"Alright, I would like that Darien. But I must go now. Take care alright." She said making kissy noises and then hanging up.

"Bye" he said and hung up.

'Wow…I never thought I'd say this…but I'm ready for marriage.'

* * *

Serena decided to go to the mall, and just take the time to relax by herself. 'Nothing better then retail therapy' she thought to herself as she looked through possible new outfits she might try on.

"Ohh Serena, is that you?" She heard a familiar Russian accent say.

"Czarina…hi!" Serena said as she turned around to face Darien's beautiful Russian girlfriend.

"Did you hear?" Czarina asked her.

"Hear what?" Serena asked confusingly.

"Darien broke up with me…he said he's ready for marriage." Czarina said in a mocking manner.

"WHAT?" She screamed put with out realizing at the time.

Czarina laughed. "I know…why would Darien break up with someone like me?" She said playing with her hair.

"I'm shocked…do you know who he's ready to marry…or?" Serena asked her.

"Oh I doubt he knows, he just said ever since Andrew got married, he's wanted that too, and I never want to get married, so…we don't want the same things." She explained.

"Ahhh I understand, but I'm sorry about the two of you. He used to brag about you all the time to my brother." She said knowing it would all go to Czarina's head.

Czarina nodded. "Well I must go. After the break up, I decided to fly back to Russia to see some old friends, and my flight is in about an hour and a half." She pointed to her watch.

"Alright, have a good flight." Serena said.

'Hmmm, so Darien broke up with his Russian model. I wonder what the real reason is.' She thought as she purchased her items.

* * *

**AN**: Alright, so I hope you guy's liked this chapter as much as you liked the first one.

Thank you so much for the reviews, it really inspired me to write this one up as soon as I can. : )

Please review!

PS: I do not own Sailor Moon.

xox **R**osalita Sparks


End file.
